


Bleak Midwinter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes to Christmas Eve service. Written for the snape100 challege "song". And I don't own the characters, not a one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak Midwinter

On Christmas Eve, Severus' gran would appear at the door of Spinner's End and take him to the evening service at the local parish.

Eileen's lips would thin with disapproval as he trotted after Tobias' mum into the bleak midwinter night. 

But Severus always loved the evening service. The candles seemed to bathe the dingy pews and shabby parishioners in an almost holy light, blessing them all. 

When the organ wheezed to life and the choir sang the timeless carols, Severus felt his heart swell and could believe, for a few moments at least, in incipient joy and beautiful hope.


End file.
